


Dance with me

by Srash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blaytz dancing for Alfor, Cowgirl Position, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash
Summary: Alfor's about to see a very unique dance of Nalquod.





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> I got my inspiration for this piece from [this picture](https://twitter.com/Hopahopa88/status/1131199495209967617) drawn by Hopa.  
> This is the second time I write with Blaytz and first with Alfor and them both together.

In slow steps did Alfor follow Blaytz through the hallway after the two escaped the party the king of Nalquod hosted for himself and his friends, the Paladins of Voltron.

Curios, with a smile on his face, Blaytz asked: “Excited?”

Alfor who was just one step behind the other, remained a little bit hesitant and nervous while coming closer to the king’s chambers. “Shouldn’t we wait until the party is over?” he asked in return, his mind at the thought of what the others might think once they noticed that they were gone.

Suddenly, Blaytz stopped walking leaving Alfor surprised as his walk ended then as well. He looked at the Nalquod who turned himself around facing the Altean he now approached step by step.

Blaytz cupped Alfor’s tanned face with his hands, thumbs running over his marks giving Alfor an immediate sensation of comfort from how tender they felt. Said comfort pulled him closer to Blaytz, closer, closer, until their lips met.

Tongues seized the opportunity to embrace, only for seconds until Blaytz pulled back and saw Alfor into the eyes.

Blue rings around pink diamonds.

They were beautiful.

“I couldn’t wait, my love. Not anymore longer.” Blaytz stated it standing together with Alfor in this hallway of his palace.

White marble floors with blue stone pillars and golden ornaments, statues and paintings decorating the walls.

Blaytz then returned to walk towards his bed chambers together with Alfor to his left now, their hands casually touching as Alfor made an amused assumption: “Is this why you organized this party?”

The first reaction was a caught and awkwardly rubbing his neck Blaytz who slyly grinned.

“Maybe?” was all he had to say to these accusations causing them both the king of Nalquod and the king of Altea to laugh.

Alfor even blushed at the thought that Blaytz threw a party just to be with him.

 

Alfor was the first who walked into Blaytz’s bed chambers. It was a bit dark but once Blaytz closed the door behind himself and clapped with his hands twice the light turned on filling the room with soft blue colors.

He almost forgot how marvelous this room was, how artistic it was, how pretty, how lovely, how… _Blaytz_ this room was.

Blaytz took off the upper garments he wore, letting them fall to the ground as he came near to Alfor laying his arms around his waist, blue hands roaming over white-yellow fabric expanding when the Altean exhaled responding to the touch.

“Blaytz…” Alfor’s voice was a soft breath as Blaytz kissed his neck.

He sucked at the skin tasting good before his lips made their way along Alfor’s neck up to his ear. The tongue danced over a pointed ear leaving its owner to shiver a bit as Blaytz whispered: “Love…” into Alfor’s ear.

It twitched much to his like.

Alfor sighed when he felt how Blaytz’s hands moved up on him to the chest. They grabbed it and held it firm making him moan as Alfor put his hands over those of Blaytz. His skin was smooth with a bit of coolness.

“Blaytz I-“ Alfor tried to say something, but then he saw how Blaytz began to open his vest unveiling his chest and stomach before the Nalquod bared the Altean’s upper body completely.

The now useless vest was thrown to the ground and Alfor felt himself against Blaytz, back to chest, chest to back.

Blaytz breathed into Alfor’s ear: “Enjoy yourself, my love.” and explored the Red Paladin’s body.

Tender blue fingers roamed over velvet-soft brown skin, aiming to please the Altean who did nothing else than putting his hands around the Nalquod’s neck, locking him as Blaytz mumbled lovely words into his ear.

One hand returned to the chest of Alfor, one finger carefully rubbed his nipple which became hard in seconds.

“Your body reacts so wonderful to my touch, Alfor.” Blaytz said and kissed him on the cheek. “It’s been too long for us to have such a moment.”

It was true.

Being the Paladins of Voltron, neither Alfor nor Blaytz could deny the fact that their duties had to come first, that their desires were second.

Always.

Nonetheless did Blaytz here and there smuggle in a look, a touch, a phrase or two of praise for Alfor being so subtle that their obvious intent could have been overseen for outsiders.

But not for Blaytz and Alfor, they always knew that those little things were special.

 

“Heh..” Blaytz was surprised to feel a bulge in Alfor’s pants. “Already? I didn’t do much so far~”

Alfor on the contrary, had a good explanation for this condition: “Remember that little dance you made earlier? Blame it on that.”

Quite the lame excuse as Blaytz found it, but one that opened a window for something intriguing: “So you like it when I dance for you? Mhm, think I can arrange something for you, my love~”

Blaytz managed to slip out of Alfor’s grip and took his hand to lead him to his royal bed onto which he gestured his lover to lay down with his hand. “Please, make yourself comfortable.”

The other paladin had a slight imagination of what the other had in mind, but for the sake of love, Alfor played dumb and went onto the bed laying himself on the back with his head resting on soft pillows.

He watched how Blaytz came onto the bed as well crawling on all fours up to Alfor and looking him into the eyes.

Blue in Blue.

“King Alfor, I hope you are ready for the show?” Blaytz inquired to know.

Alfor joined this little game: “Please King Blaytz, proceed to entertain me.”

 

It began with a kiss, Blaytz sealed his and Alfor’s lips. Tongues met soon after, embraced, danced a passionate dance as Alfor laid his arms around Blaytz, feeling his back muscles under his palms as the other pressed their groins together.

Blaytz moved his hips against Alfor in a slow motion, just enough to make him close the eyes and moan.

“Don’t…” Alfor whined when Blaytz broke the kiss and parted their lips. He did not want it to end so soon, right now when he felt himself being so hard it almost hurts.

Alfor felt how Blaytz cupped his face with the hands, kissed him again whispering between their lips: “I will never stop.”

The Nalquod kissed his way down on the Altean, bit the nipple previously played with carefully, released it and went further down.

Alfor knew where Blaytz was going.

In the dim light he saw how the other opened his pants, heard him fumbling with the belt and then pulling the pants down tossing them aside the bed only to leave Alfor, the Red Paladin, naked in front of Blaytz, the Blue Paladin.

His legs were slightly spread, enough for Blaytz to bring his head between them, antennas standing upwards when suddenly, Alfor gasped the moment Blaytz brought his tongue against his lover’s penis.

That little twitch Alfor made, against the foreign thing and then away from it just before it went upwards from base to the head slowly dancing around it while blue hands held brown skinned legs nicely open giving Blaytz full access to Alfor.

Blaytz suckled a bit on the tip of Alfor’s member and immediately was he moaning passionately being the music Blaytz missed to hear for so long.

It must have been weeks, or even months since Blaytz heard this unique melody.

And now, he wanted to hear more of it.

 

A little hum was all Alfor caught before he felt his cock being surrounded from a wonderful warmth, inch by inch. He looked down on himself where he witnessed Blaytz’s head moving up and down on him, sucking his cock with little hums and breaths through the nose.

Not a single time did Blaytz let Alfor slide out of his mouth, instead with time, he took even more of him in as to begin.

Alfor wanted to close his legs but was immediately stopped by Blaytz whose hands held his thighs firmly not allowing them to move any further. All he could do was to watch his lover giving him pleasure and to enjoy this mouth nearly deepthroating him by now.

“Blaytz….that feels….amazing….” Alfor praised Blaytz moving himself up a bit to caress Blaytz’s head with his hand.

He focused on the space between the Nalquod’s antennas what caused him to moan around the Altean’s cock, even more the longer Alfor massaged that special point.

Now, Blaytz began to move his head faster to the point where Alfor had to grab his head and groan: “Slow down there, you’re making me come.”

Motivated from this announcement, Blaytz considered to continue until he remembered what Alfor earlier said rather subtle.

Namely that he liked to watch him dancing.

 

So Blaytz let Alfor’s penis slide out of his mouth, all of it was covered in saliva and glistened in the dim blue light of the room as Blaytz looked up on Alfor’s trained body.

“Lay back.” Blaytz said to him.

Alfor did as told, watched Blaytz taking off his pants in less than five seconds. His eyes went wide when he saw the two cocks of his lover hard and throbbing.

He was unable to take his eyes off them especially when Blaytz knelt between Alfor’s legs showing himself completely to him was just…..Alfor had no words for that.

Blaytz moved himself over Alfor’s groin, right over his hard penis as he took it in the hand and guided it to his entrance.

“Wait!” Alfor spoke warning, looking at what Blaytz was doing there. “Shouldn’t you…..or shouldn’t I…make you ready?”

Blaytz was almost laughing from how considerate Alfor sounded and looked at him.

“Usually, yes. But not this time.”

And when Blaytz let Alfor slide into his body, Alfor knew why not.

Blaytz was already ready to take him. And by the stars he was not wasting time but to move himself completely down on him!

Alfor threw his head back, fingernail dug into the sheets as his cock was surrounded by Blaytz’s incredible heat. It felt so good and so tight that he had to wonder whether or not this was part of Blaytz’s plan for tonight.

That all this, the party, sneaking out with Alfor and now this, was all planned by Blaytz.

If so, it was truly a masterpiece.

“Aaah you feel good, Alfor!” Blaytz panted when he leaned down to his lover, both hands on the mattress right next to Alfor’s as he began moving.

Like a dance was Blaytz moving his hips, slow circles while riding Alfor in the most passionate way imaginable. Whenever he had all of Alfor inside him, he clenched around his cock with a circle move before relaxing and going up and down.

“Do you like my dance?”

Alfor opened his eyes and was immediately met by Blaytz’s beautiful, erotic face smiling down to him only allowing one simple answer: “Yes, I love your dance, Blaytz!”

Blaytz kept dancing on Alfor, grabbed his hands and held them tight with fingers entwined and moaning his pleasure out so everyone could hear him. Alfor tried to stay as silent as possible but the close he got to his climax, the louder he became.

“Fuck Blaytz, keep going! It’s so good so….so….aaaah fuck I can’t!” Alfor panted and cursed at himself for failing to find the words to articulate his pleasure.

Blaytz was easier at this: “Stop thinking, Alfor. Just lay back and enjoy the show!”

They kept like this for several thrusts, for several little dances Blaytz performed on Alfor’s waist until both lovers reached the end.

 

Alfor shouted Blaytz’s name loud and clear the moment he came, lost control over his body only acting on instinct thrusting into the other who gladly took every single of them as he felt Alfor coming inside him.

Blaytz bit his bottom lip to the sensation of being filled by Alfor like this. He closed the eyes to fully embrace it letting it take him over as he jerked himself off climaxing only a few strokes later.

Two cocks shooting cum onto Alfor’s body up to his chest while Blaytz kept jerking until his climax was at its end.

In the aftermath, Blaytz let Alfor carefully slip out of his ass together with some of his cum. The sensation made him shiver as he laid down the exhausted Alfor covered in Blaytz’s cum.

They laid their arms around each other’s neck, slowly calmed their breath before Alfor and Blaytz kissed once again, this time with Alfor laying his legs around Blaytz who out of reflex thrusted against Alfor making both paladins tenderly gasp.

In the end, Blaytz asked Alfor: “And, what do you think about my dance?”

“Well…” Alfor raised his eyebrows while nodding appreciative. “I never saw a dance like this.”

“Trust me Alfor when I tell you: there are more dances where that came from.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again one of these oneshots where the basic idea and storyline goes well, but the sexy times kinda took some time to figure them out. For example I couldn't decide on a position at first, then I wanted to write Blaytz dancing for Alfor, then giving him a lapdance and so on, I've even considered a 69ing scene or that Alfor sucks one of Blaytz's dicks while Blaytz jerks off the other then climaxes simultanesouly.


End file.
